


One More

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other's lips
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Something short that warmed my heart. I hope you like it!

Marinette watched the green light envelop Adrien and leave Chat in its wake. It never ceased to amaze her, watching this happen. She knew that, she'd had time to get used to it. But her heart still fluttered every time she watched the boy she loved turn into her cat partner, who she also loved, and had to remind herself again that they were the same person and he was hers.   
He grinned at her and her lovestruck expression and jumped onto the railing. She expected him to just bid her good night and disappear into the night. But he obviously had another thing on his mind. He turned around and leaned in, his nose brushing hers.  
"One more before I go, please, purrincess!" He looked absolutely adorable, making kitty eyes at her (the same as puppy eyes, but his own cat version). He totally knew she couldn't resist him like that and took advantage of it. She also couldn't help blushing at his request. They'd been kissing for hours before she finally said it was too late. It wasn't possible that he hadn't had enough, right? But the thing was she hadn't either. So she just smiled and kissed him again.  
It was meant to be a short kiss. They couldn't risk being caught like this after all. But like every other time, she lost herself in him. She wanted to pull him down and back into her room and make him stay the night. But she didn't want to be clingy. Or too clingy.  
Just then she heard a soft purr and smiled against his lips. She loved making him purr, especially with kisses, and it was a luxury they couldn't afford very often. She wanted to bury her hands into his hair and see how long he could keep the purr going. She wanted not to worry about being seen kissing Chat. But she couldn't have either of those. For now.  
She reluctantly pulled back when they ran out of air, but whispered "I love you" with still tingling lips. His "I love you too" caressed her before his lips captured hers again. Briefly but as a promise. There would be more kisses. Some in secret, some not.  
With that belief giving them both solace, he finally left. Leaving her heart full of longing until the moment she could get reunited with her other half and feel whole again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspiration, again! Check it out!  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/SylviaGarBre/status/1239763611238662145


End file.
